worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
YT-2400 Light Freighter
BACKGROUND (Wookieepedia) The YT-2400 light freighter was a YT series light freighter produced by Corellian Engineering Corporation similar to the YT-1300. Dash Rendar's Outrider was a heavily modified YT-2400 freighter, and perhaps the most famous example of the starship amongst fringers. Favored by smugglers, the starship featured the YT series trademark saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod. Like most Corellian designs, the YT-2400 was fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable.1 Stock YT-2400s were 18.65 meters in length, required two pilots, and were armed with two 1D servo turret laser cannons—mounted dorsally and ventrally. The ship came with a total of 13 weapon emplacement points, with only 6 used in the stock configuration, allowing for easy modifications to the stock frame. Thus, the design was favored by mercenaries and smugglers, or any other being in need of a well-armed "transport". With double-armored hull plating and bulky engines, the YT-2400 could easily handle the strain of deep-space combat. The vessel had power to spare and an oversized hull begging for hot-rodded engines and powerful weapons. The YT-2400 was configured with a pair of starboard bracing arms that connected to the cockpit compartment, essentially a long tube. The aft section of the cockpit tube contained the primary escape pod, which seated six. The bracing arm's interior space generally was used for crew quarters and living space. The rounded hull area was devoted to cargo holds and ship's systems. In practice, much of the interior hull space was taken up by modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and all the other illegal goodies any self-respecting smuggling ship needed. A second escape pod, as well as the airlock, was located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms. By 137 ABY, the YT-2400 freighter was apparently still in use, as the Galactic Alliance Remnant utilized the Scarlet Star. RPG STATS Ship Type: YT-2400 Class: Light Freighter Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Crew: 3 (Minimum of 1) + 6 Passengers Cargo: 150 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 1250 cockpit Section - 750 Cockpit Section Mounting Struts (2) - 300 ea Sensor/Communications Array - 350 Dual Laser Turret - 250 Landing Struts (6) - 200 ea Engines - 800 Shields - 500 per side (3000 total) AR - 12 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of 25md per single attack SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 800kph, Mach 6 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour). Back up Class 12 Hyperdrive (35 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 months STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 18.65m Height: 5.31m Width: 28.5m Weight: 480 tons Cost - 130 000 New, 32 000 Used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 per dual blast RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: + strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 15 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 30 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 2 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Escape Pods - 2 pods capable of evacuating the crew and passengers. Life Support and consumables for 1 week. Emergency Beacon with a range of 30 Ly. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge +10% piloting rolls Use the Combat Flying skill REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)